Episode 1350 (24th December 1973)
Plot A cheerful Emily sets out to buy new Christmas decorations. Len tells Rita he's dissolving the partnership with Ray and the firm is going to be "Fairclough and Booth". Jerry tells Emily that Ena's asked him to help her with something at the flat. She takes that as a sign that she's not carrying out her threat to move out on Christmas Eve. Ena moves in with Minnie. She's furious that her friend's been evicted and blames Emily. Ena swears her to silence. Stan and Jerry move Ena's harmonium into No.5 but she kids on that it's just for Christmas. Ray turns up, saying he's back for good and he's still a partner in the firm. Hilda covers when Ernie asks her why she's not spending Christmas with Trevor and Polly. Jerry is despondent when Deirdre tells him about Ray's return. Ena gets a letter but won't tell Minnie who it's from. Len and Ray hold a business meeting and Len pushes the point about Jerry's partnership but Ray's not willing. Deirdre lectures Len and Ray about Jerry's loyalty and persuades them to make him a third partner. Jerry's overcome with happiness when he's told and they all toast to the new arrangement. The residents prepare for a singalong in the Rovers with Ernie on the piano. Ena refuses to attend. Tired of Annie's condescending attitude, Bet finds out that she's bought her a small box of chocolates as a Christmas thank-you and buys her an even bigger one. Annie isn't pleased when she's upstaged as the presentations take place. Just as Ena planned, Minnie can't take it any longer and interrupts the party to angrily announce about her friend's eviction from the centre, blaming it squarely on the Bishops. The party falls silent. Ena happily eats chocolates and reads her letter as she listens to carols on the radio. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Booth and Hunt - Yard and office Notes *Eric Spear's usual closing theme music was replaced on this episode by the hymn God Rest You Merry Gentlemen. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Christmas Eve in Coronation Street but there is no room at the Inn for Ena. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,852,000 homes (12th place). Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell (to Ena Sharples): "Oh, I do wish you'd let me go round and see the Bishops. They want telling and I'd tell 'em, by gum I would! I've got a very rough edge to my tongue and I've got a very nasty temper when I get going, you know!" Category:1973 episodes